The Darkness of Sam Winchester
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Sam Winchester goes darkside. One - Shot. Warning: Language and Character Death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The Darkness of Sam Winchester.

"No. Sammy. Come on" Dean said turning around. Unseen by Sam, he unscrewed a canteen of Holy Water.

Sam gasped and held his head. "Pl...ease…Dean"

Dean turned round and splashed the Holy Water on Sam.

"That's Holy Water y…" Dean trailed off; when he saw that it had no effect on Sam. "Sammy?"

Sam screamed in pain and then lifted his head up.

His eyes closed.

Suddenly they snapped open.

His eyes were as black as night.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned again.

Sam's voice; dark. "I told you Dean. I told you. I couldn't fight it".

"Sammy. Come on" Dean said. A tear fell down his cheek.

He moved closer to Sam.

Sam held his hand out and an invisible force pushed Dean away.

Sam moved over to the table where he had stabbed the knife into.

He pulled it out.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam moved over to Jo, the knife at her throat.

"Sammy no!"

One fluid motion; Sam cut Jo's neck.

"Sammy" Dean whispered. His brother was gone.

Sam looked over at Dean.

"I begged you to stop me. It's your fault I'm doing this" Sam said and moved out of the bar.

The telekinetic grip fell.

Dean ran outside.

Sam was nowhere to be found.

………………………………………………………………………

Dean tried Sam's mobile for the 5th time.

No answer.

Sam was obviously going after hunters.

But why?

He was evil. That's why.

No!

He can't be.

Not Sammy.

Dean then realised that the nearest hunter was…

Bobby!

Dean whipped his cell phone open and rang the older hunter…

………………………………………………………………………

Carefully, Sam cut the phone wire and pocketed the knife.

Then he knocked on the door.

Bobby answered almost immediately.

Sam plastered a fake smile. "Hey Bobby".

"Sam" The older hunter was surprised, "Come in"

Sam entered the hunter's home.

"What are you doing here" Bobby asked Sam.

"We were working a job near by and thought I'd stop in"

"Where's Dean" Bobby asked as he got himself and Sam a beer.

"Hooked up somewhere with a girl and a six pack"

"She pretty?"

"If you ask me, he's in way over his head" Sam replied, his eyes turning black for a moment.

Bobby returned with the beers.

"To John"

"To Dad"

Then, when Sam wasn't looking, Bobby hit him in the head with his bottle.

"Sorry Sam"

………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up!" Dean yelled.

Sam lifted his head; his eyes on Dean.

"I begged you to stop me" Sam whispered and then his eyes turned black. "You missed your chance".

"Yeah. Well you know what I think, your not Sam. You just found some way around Holy Water" Dean replied. "Bobby".

"Deus, et Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum…" Bobby began chanting, but Sam just laughed.

"You really think I'm not Sam. That I'm just some demon possessing him. Your sadly mistaken, big brother. I am Sam. I'm just not pathetic and weak anymore" Sam laughed in Dean's face.

"And why do I not believe that? Huh? If this is part of your master plan, you can forget it. You're not getting Sam" Dean said sternly.

Sam again laughed. "You think this is all about me Dean? This is about the bigger picture. My army will soon be free and then the humans will bow down to us".

"Yeah. Well you're not getting out of here. Not in Sam. Because 1. I don't believe you and 2. You're trapped" Dean replied and looked up.

Sam looked up too and laughed.

"Really. You think this can hold **me**?" Sam replied and then chanted. "Spiritus immundi, ungularum suarum emittite paulatim iram. Domina, persona carnis…"

The fire place erupted and the house began to shake.

"What's going on Bobby? This isn't going like I pictured" Dean yelled over the noise.

"I don't know" Bobby replied.

Suddenly the roof began to crack and the Key of Solomon was broken.

Bobby and Dean were pushed back by an invisible source.

Dean flew into the wall and groaned in pain.

Bobby, however, flew back and smashed into a mirror. A piece impaled him and he began to bleed heavily.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

Sam's binds whipped off him.

He cracked his neck and said "There. That's better"

"You evil, son of a…" Dean said but was cut off by Sam.

"Really Dean. Insulting our mother like that. Tut tut"

"Your not Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Well. Believe what you want. I'm off to kill more hunters. Ta ta" Sam replied and punched Dean in the temple.

Blackness enveloped Dean.

………………………………………………………………………

Dean woke up an hour later.

"Sammy?" He whispered hoping it was all a dream.

Then he saw Bobby, in a pool of his own blood.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled running to the hunter's side.

Too late.

He was dead.

Anger took over Dean's eyes.

He got in the impala and drove to the roadhouse hoping to get some information on where Sam was.

But when he got there, it was too late.

The roadhouse was apparently Sam's next target.

It had been burned to the ground.

Footsteps; behind him.

Dean turned around.

"Sam?"

Sam laughed "So you realise who I am now".

"No. I don't believe it".

Sam's face softened slightly. "Come on Dean. You knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time".

"Come on Sammy"

"I couldn't fight it Dean. It was too powerful" His face hardened again and his eyes turned black. "So I gave into it".

"This isn't you" Dean said.

"Oh. But it is, Dean" Sam replied, evil lacing his voice.

"Come on Sam. We can fight this"

Sam whipped his gun out and shot Dean in the chest.

Dean fell to the cold, wet, muddy floor.

"I don't want to" Sam replied and walked away; leaving Dean to die.

Alone.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
